


Distractions

by mandatorily



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah’s not sure when her feelings for Oliver shifted . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Dinah’s not sure when her feelings for Oliver shifted into something so complicated. There are hundreds of shared moments she’s looked back on, willing herself to make the connection. If she could only find the trigger, maybe she could rid herself of the distraction. They're on a mission where she can’t afford to let anything cloud her judgment. He catches her eye across the table where they’re working on their next assignment and gives her one of _those_ smiles and something pulls low in her belly. Will she ever again be able to sit across from him and not _want_?


End file.
